


dance (model?) the night away

by jincess



Series: bam-tober [29]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Implied Sexual Content, Modeling, Photography, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: youngjae blushes, and bambam gasps, “we are! is this an nsfw photoshoot? hyung! scandalous!”“it’s not that bad!” youngjae squeaks, hitting bambam’s shoulder. “i’m not making you guys go that far! i doubt the professor wants to see your dicks.”





	dance (model?) the night away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yugsjae (defsweetheart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defsweetheart/gifts).



> day fuckin uhhh 29? YEAH 
> 
> im trying to get 30 up today but idk :( I have early dismissal tmr so >:) if I cant do it today ill do 30 and 31 tmr heheheheheh
> 
> also @yugsjae ive never Talked to u so this is my way of an Offering bc im a dumbass but ur p cool and sweet ily so heres maknae line? yes

yugyeom blinks when he comes home and sees a bunch of clothes thrown everywhere. “h-huh--?”

 

“hey, yugy!” youngjae yells, fitting bambam into a pair of jeans. “you’re home early.”

 

“uh, yeah,” yugyeom says carefully, setting down his bag. he goes up to youngjae and bambam, giving them each a kiss before standing back. “so… what’s going on?”

 

“youngjae forgot that he needs to submit his fashion photography assignment tomorrow,” bambam says cheerfully, moving when youngjae tells him to. “so i’m his model. you are, too, get over here.”

 

yugyeom groans dramatically and grabs the pair of ripped jeans youngjae hands him. “what theme is it?”

 

“domestic bedroom shit, maybe more, i really don’t know,” youngjae sighs, and he yelps as yugyeom strips in front of them and changes into his new clothes. “yah! go change in the bathroom, you heathen!”

 

“we’ve literally fucked so many times in different ways, hyung,” yugyeom says bluntly, and bambam cackles as youngjae sputters indignantly. he pulls on his pants and adds, “anyway, are we supposed to do sexy shit?”

 

youngjae blushes, and bambam gasps, “we _are_ ! is this an nsfw photoshoot? _hyung!_ scandalous!”

 

“it’s not that bad!” youngjae squeaks, hitting bambam’s shoulder. “i’m not making you guys go that far! i doubt the professor wants to see your dicks.”

 

“yeah, that’s only a sight for you,” bambam snickers, and he avoids youngjae’s hits again. “i’m sorry! please stop hitting me!”

 

youngjae huffs as he leads them up to their bedroom, and yugyeom and bambam lay on the bed as youngjae sets up his lights and grabs his camera, yugyeom rubs bambam’s bare hip and whispers, “hey.”

 

“hi,” bambam giggles, kissing yugyeom gently. “ready to model again?”

 

“mhm,” yugyeom hums, tugging bambam’s jeans a little bit lower on his waist. he looks up when the room is lit with blue and red lights, and youngjae puts the camera strap around his neck and holds up the camera. “ready, hyung?”

 

youngjae nods, and he’s immediately taking photos and moving around as yugyeom rolls on top of bambam, keeping him pressed down against the bed. youngjae flushes multiple times whenever bambam whimpers against a kiss or yugyeom whines when bambam kisses his neck.

 

soon, he’s abandoning his camera in favor of joining his boyfriends in bed, and they immediately pull him in, kissing him as they pull off his shirt.

 

“do you have enough pictures, hyung?” bambam mumbles against youngjae’s neck, pressing light kisses against it.

 

youngjae nods, whispering, “i do. just let me take care of you two.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyeddddddd


End file.
